the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Okay, that's it.
Jinbo71, I'm getting sick of this. I really am. When I block someone, they should go away. But I see that you obviously want my attention, and congratulations you're going to get it. The back story? Ever since I've made my Breadwinners review, he's been going around like a spastic toddler taking whatever means he can to insult me, both directly or indirectly. I wanted to let this guy slide, but, okay a rule of thumb: if I block you and you're still causing me problems, you get this. Let's start here: jinbo71.deviantart.com/journal… He's admitted in the comments that I'm the one he's referring to. He even put a comment on my journal entry saying that I was having a hard time making the breadwinners script because it was so horrible. He linked to an article "Has Breadwinners been a Breadwinner" that I don't care about, saying "look at this and be enlightened" like anyone who didn't realize Breadwinners was God's gift to animation was an idiot. Mostly he's been taking potshots at me through various channels, like my tumblr. What does he have to say about the show? tvtropes.org/pmwiki/review_com… "The show itself is decent, if mediocre." Kay... if that's your opinion why is it so worth defending? He says that people are parroting me, which they have a tendency to do, but have you ever considered that they might... I don't know, genuinely share my opinion? I mean it's possible. I think that I stated my case against the show fairly well. I didn't exaggerate any of the show's flaws by my perspective. I believe that it's pandering, plays to the lowest common denominator, and made a rape plotline, not a joke, a plotline. He seems to have a problem that my opinions are "Everywhere." I searched "Mr. Enter breadwinners" and you're right, but most people are saying that I overreacted or the review wasn't very good. I love on your channel that you have a "some opinions aren't worth respecting" stamp on your DeviantArt. You're right, you don't respect the opinions of people who go around insulting people for their opinions before even stating your own fucking case. The review you made was in retaliation to mine. And the potshots you've been making started coming before my review even aired. Yeah, um, here's his TV tropes edit history tvtropes.org/pmwiki/el.php?fin… Now you can do one of two things Jinbo, you can shut up about me and forget that I exist or I can make a video about this. Oh, you claim that you can't avoid me or my opinions so this might be a problem. I saw this comment on your deviant art page: "Look.....what you are saying to me is very rude...and....if you like newer nicktoons...I'm ok with that...so please...please don't attack me....I did nothing wrong to you..." from CartoonAnimes4Evar, who I know to be one of my watchers. And you blamed me for it. Nope, no clue what you said. Normally when insults described like that come from me, I usually know what they are. What's the point I'm trying to get at? You're trying to get my attention. At the very least, keep it between us. So... stop talking about me; stop trying to defame me through TV Tropes; and go about your business. This is me asking nicely. Since he is blocked and won't be unblocked, some one send him this.